


Coronation Day

by 1judy2michael3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1judy2michael3/pseuds/1judy2michael3
Summary: [Elsanna] Today is Elsa's coronation day! It's also the perfect opportunity for Anna to pounce on her sister and interrogate her why she shut her out for so long. However, some hidden feelings make Anna take things a little bit too far. [Oneshot]
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: The Elsanna Collection





	Coronation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first Elsanna fan-fiction. Any criticism is appreciated so much, so don't hesitate to comment. Notes at the end as well.  
> This fiction does involve smut, so if you don't like it, don't read. 
> 
> ~Note: I do not own Disney, Frozen, or any of the characters represented in this work. Don't sue me, etc, etc. ;)

Today was a very exciting day for Anna, yes it was! The princess would leap out of her bed and burst out of her door, barely containing her joy! She would run by Kai and Gerda, and, despite multiple scoldings by the servants, slide down the banister of the stairway.

For today was her sister's coronation! Anna couldn't understand how anyone would be able to contain themselves knowing that simple fact. Today would be the first time in forever, that she'd see someone other than Kai, she would be able to go elsewhere than the castle gardens, and most importantly, she would see her sister Elsa!

That one thing was the main reason for Anna's excitement. Forget the people and the village, if she could at least see Elsa's face, she would die happy. She'd seen Elsa at least once every few months, which is normal, right? It's normal for sisters to see each other just every few months, is it not? Anna paused her joyous spiel. It was an almost bittersweet topic.

Being able to catch Elsa at the corner of her eye, but when she'd turn her head for a better look, Elsa would already be gone. _Enough if this!_ Anna thought, and disregarded her sister for now. She ran out into the courtyard where the gates would be opened.

Anna smiled broadly and laughed in excitement. The guards were already pulling the doors wide open! Anna ran towards the gates and out into the village. The people, the party, and especially the coronation, would only last this one day, and it was agony to wait!

But unknown to Anna, somebody was watching her through a window somewhere.

Today would be a very important day for Princess Elsa. Elsa would crawl out of her bed, walk out of her door, barely containing her fear. She would walk by Kai and Gerda, with her head straight up.

Today was her coronation, and in a few hours, she would be crowned Queen of Arendelle. But the most dreading thing of all, however, would be the people. You see, Elsa harbored a deep secret. If that secret were to get out, what would her citizens think of her? The Queen of Arendelle, exposed as a witch! Imagine the outrage! Today would be very important indeed.

She would have to keep her power in check. Elsa kept her powers concealed on an almost daily basis, so today should be no different.

But, there was one thing that she feared more than her powers. She would have to see her sister. And no doubt about it, she would question her isolation from her. And what would Elsa say then?

"I can't tell you, I can't say, you don't understand," she had said these phrases countless times to Anna, and if there wasn't a door blocking her out, how far would Anna take things then? Elsa imagined that Anna would be angry for shutting her out, and might even pick a fight. Hopefully, the party would keep Anna at bay from asking those stupid questions in the first place. Anna wouldn't... _couldn't_ understand.

And so Elsa watched her sister through a hallway window. It would only be for the day, but it was agony to wait!

Anna was almost flying as she ran through the markets of Arendelle. There were more people than she'd ever thought possible! Anna couldn't pick the best thing if she tried.

The huge, towering ships in the water, the bustling people jam-packed in a tiny village, or even seeing the castle from the outside! The princess was running around the village, but she didn't really have a destination. It was so nice to just explore the place! Oh! Maybe she'd visit the dock! It was one of the main places she'd like to see.

The most she'd ever seen of the boardwalk was from the highest window in the tallest tower of the castle. It would be amazing to see the ocean up close rather than from a height. And so Anna turned another direction and–

"Oomph!" Anna grunted, and fell flat on her bottom. "Hey!" She looked up to see a man with blonde hair and broad shoulders. He was wearing a brown leather shirt and boots that were oddly pointed. He smelled a bit funny, one of Anna's first impressions, but hey! That's not his fault, right? He was also accompanied by a... reindeer?

"Sorry," the man replied gruffly. He reached for Anna's hand without even offering it, and pulled her up roughly. "No, no!" Anna started. "I just wasn't looking where I was going and–"

The reindeer promptly licked Anna's cheek, making her shudder. The man looked at the animal with a stern but not serious face. "Sven! Don't do that... sorry, he doesn't see other people much."

"O-kay..." Anna finished. The man was pushing his partner's face behind him, muttering something. "What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just telling the old boy to cut it out. The name's Kristoff. Again, sorry for the trouble." And he turned to wave fingers in Sven's face, admonishing him again.

 _Wow, what a roller coaster of a guy,_ Anna thought. "Uh... okay... I'm Anna."

The man turned his head to face her again. "Anna? Sven, we've heard that name before, haven't we? Anna, Anna, Anna. Where have I- oh! The invitation, that's right! That's why we're here." Anna tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Anna, as in Princess Anna! You're a genius, Sven." Kristoff said contentedly. "Wait... princess?" He promptly bowed awkwardly. "Oh! You don't have to do that." Anna said.

Kristoff, no offense, didn't look like a very formal man, and he bowed with the talent of a baby with a sword. "And even if you did, you're doing it wrong anyway." She giggled.

Kristoff rose with a red face. "I mean... I guess in a way it's a good thing? To be criticized by the princess herself, right Sven?" He nudged the reindeer in his side.

"Oh, I'm not _that_ princess," Anna said. "If it were my sister Elsa, she might have you arrested for bowing even a little bit too low." Kristoff's brows furrowed. "You can't be serious. The queen-to-be isn't that strict, is she?" Anna laughed, and said, "No! Of course not, silly! That was a joke!" Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "I thought jokes were supposed to be funny."

Anna's joyous smile fell off of her face and was replaced by a smug one. "Well, maybe it depends on the–" The sound of bells ringing stopped her mid-sentence. "Uh oh... the bells..! The coronation! I-I better go, I have to go. I better go... goodbye, Christopher!"

Kristoff gave a light frown as the princess mispronounced his name and ran off. _What a heaping bundle of too-much-excitement,_ He thought to himself. Kristoff held onto his buddy's reins and walked in the direction of the castle.

"Yeah, Sven, I'm not one for royalties either. But I guess I have to go to that party now that someone's seen me." And he swiped another carrot from the market stand.

* * *

Anna could do nothing but look in awe of her beautiful sister. As strange as it was to say it, Elsa looked extremely attractive under the sunlight that permeated the windows of the church, which is not a thought Anna expected to pierce her.

If Anna was a man, she might even consider courting Elsa. _Bleh! We're sisters!_ Anna thought. _I shouldn't even be thinking of that!_ Yet, Anna couldn't help but notice Elsa's modest curves, and the gorgeous dress that she wore (T _hat I would love to peel off of her! Wait, what?)_ , with a purple cape covering her shoulders and back.

The sunlight that lightened up the room beautifully reflected off of her platinum-blonde hair, which was spun up and held together by several blue hair bands. Even her bangs, which was something Anna usually didn't find stylish, looked amazing resting on Elsa's forehead.

But the most interesting thing was that Elsa's gloves were off. Her blue satin gloves had been pulled off and were resting on a nearby pillow, exposing her hands.

In the short moments that Anna might catch Elsa out of her room, she would always be wearing those same gloves... seeing Elsa without them was almost like catching her sister naked. _Naked..._

Suddenly, Anna snapped back to reality when she heard the Bishop recite a prayer in a language she hadn't heard before. "-fram fyrir yðr... Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Then, the people in the church stood up and repeated the last 4 words of the prayer.

 _So I guess that makes it official!_ Anna thought. She was standing just behind Elsa, but she could still see her eyes. Elsa looked out to the crowd, with a hint of... hang on, Elsa couldn't be afraid, could she? That doesn't make much sense! But before Anna could make a further observation, Elsa quickly turned to her right and placed the sacred orb and scepter back onto the pillow, and hastily pulled her gloves back on.

Anna raised an eyebrow to herself, then saw someone familiar in her peripheral standing in the crowd.

The same man from the dock was waving at her! Anna smiled warmly and waved back.

That was a surprise, to see such a casually dressed man standing in the church. The people around him were wearing dress shirts and puff ties, and it was almost amusing to see such a simply dressed person standing in between them.

Anna giggled to herself and turned away from him.

She refocused her attention back onto the queen, only to see Elsa glancing back at her! Anna's heart stopped for a split second, as Elsa quickly turned back to face the crowd. It was only for a little bit, but Anna already had her sister's perfect face burned into her memory.

But especially her eyes! They were looking right at her. Knowing that Elsa's wonderfully blue eyes connected with her own teal ones was enough to make Anna's stomach turn. What was this feeling?

Anna searched her mind through about a hundred emotions to explain her churning stomach, and she only came up with a few culprits. Either she was sick, or hungry, or... or... _No! It is_ not _that! Not that kind of love, anyway... we're sisters!_ Anna scolded herself. There was no way she could feel _that_ type of love; not for her sister at least. _And I don't even like other women!_ She continued. _I_ can't _like other women... not in that way, right?_

Suddenly, her self-rambling was cut short when she realized the people were exiting the church. I guess that's that then! Let the party begin!

* * *

"Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai announced. The coronation had transitioned into a full-on party. The whole of Arendelle was spilling in and out of the castle. Some citizens were in the ball, some out in the courtyard enjoying drinks, or even celebrating in pubs throughout the village.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai announced. _Oh! That's my cue._

Anna hurried up to the dais that Elsa was standing on. She held herself up well, and looked much calmer than in the church. Kai took Anna by her shoulders and brought her up close to Elsa.

 _Um..! I'm good with admiring the queen from this distance thanks..._ Anna thought to herself. Despite her silent protest, Kai brought her closer and closer to Elsa. A bit too close!

"Er, I don't think I should be this close," Anna said. However, Kai ignored her and planted her shoulder to shoulder with Elsa. "Here? Are you sure? I don't think..."

Anna stopped her rambling and took a step away from Elsa. She might want her personal space, after all... Even though she's had just about a decade of that. _Hey! Now is the perfect time to confront her!_ Anna thought, and so she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey," Elsa said. Was that Elsa? Anna's mouth hung open dumbly. She closed it and turned to face her sister. It had been so long since she'd heard Elsa say anything. Was that really how her voice sounded like now? Who knew it would sound so soft and beautiful!

All thoughts of questioning Elsa escaped from Anna's mind. Her chest fluttered with that same feeling from earlier. "Hi-hi me? Oh, um. Hi."

Elsa smiled at her–actually smiled. Whether or not it was genuine, Anna didn't care. It looked pretty genuine to her and that was enough.

"...You look beautiful." Elsa continued. Anna's mind went blank and her chest soared. Of course, she knew what Elsa meant, but that didn't stop her from thinking those same strange thoughts from back in the church.

"Thank you! You look beautifuller..!" As soon as the words left Anna's mouth she mentally slapped herself in the face. "I-I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller, b-but more beautiful!" She clarified. Later, she would bash her own head in while she cringed at the moment.

Elsa didn't seem to mind though, and thanked her. "So... this is what a party looks like?" She continued.

"It's warmer than I thought," Anna said. Something told her it wasn't the temperature of the room that made her face feel so hot.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked. Anna sniffed the air to catch what Elsa was talking about, and closed her eyes. _"Chocolate!"_ They both said, and laughed together.

After that short moment, Elsa turned back to face the crowd. Anna was losing her! She had to say something... And so she brought her hands together and said–

"Your majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown!" Kai butted in.

"Weselton!" The little man corrected. "Duke of Weselton."

He then cleared his throat and said to Elsa, "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

Before Elsa could open her mouth to say something, the Duke jumped and did a strange little twirl, and bowed with his hand out. Unfortunately for him, his low bow released the grip of his toupee, which sprung down from his head.

"Oh!" The two sisters stifled their laughter, with Anna doing a poorer job at containing her amusement.

Elsa quickly recovered from the fit. "Thank you, Duke, only I don't dance."

"Oh?" He said, sounding slightly offended. Anna smiled, but it quickly faded, when Elsa continued, "But my sister does!"

"W-what?" Anna said, but the Duke had already hooked arms with the princess. "Lucky you!" He said.

"Oh, I don't think...!" The short man quickly pulled her to the center of the ballroom. Anna was then forced to listen to the Duke's questioning. She tried to answer as politely as possible, but it almost felt like the Duke was interrogating her! Albeit while performing a strange little chicken dance... She shot Elsa a look of helplessness, but the queen only smiled and gave her a look that said nothing but, "Sorry."

After the Duke had stepped on Anna's foot one too many times, she found a reason to get back to her sister. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady." He said.

Anna hobbled back to Elsa, trying to ignore the pain in both of her feet. "Well, he was sprightly!" Elsa said, in an amused voice. "Yeah, especially for a man in heels!" Anna responded.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, almost teasingly. Anna let go of her foot. "I've never been better!" She replied. _Just having Elsa to talk to is better than any party that could ever be thrown!_ "This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time..."

At that last comment, Elsa stiffened up a little. "Me too... but it can't..."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What? Why not? I mean, we–"

"It just can't." Elsa interrupted. She turned away from Anna and held her arms to her sides.

Anna felt like she wanted to cry, so to prevent that, she excused herself.

Walking through the crowd, she managed to make it out of the castle and into the courtyard. _Hmm. Yes... fresh air is what I need._ And so she squeezed through the groups and groups of people, and eventually found herself at a makeshift bar set up right on the cobblestone. Of course, she was still too young to want to drink, so she sat in a seat and rested her head in her arms.

"Bad day?" A familiar voice said behind her. Kristoff strode up to her and sat in the seat to her right.

"Not until a few minutes, no." Anna sighed. Kristoff's reindeer was right at his side, who Anna admired his loyalty to his owner.

"You wanna talk about it?" The burly man asked.

"No... yes..." Anna replied, and looked at the man.

"Is it something about the queen?" He asked. "Sister stuff?"

How he was able to tell was beyond Anna, but she talked anyway. "Yeah. You know about her confinement, right?" It wasn't uncommon knowledge that the heir to the throne was somewhat of a shut-in. People from even other nations knew all about Elsa and her fond relationship with her room. Why she kept herself hidden, nobody knows; She didn't even attend her parents' funerals when their ship went down just three years ago!

"Who doesn't?" Kristoff replied. "So what happened?" Anna started from the beginning, with the excitement of waking up, the moment in the church, and lastly, the small scuffle in the ballroom.

Kristoff took a moment to process it all, and finally thought of something to say. "Alright. Listen, Princess-"

"Ah, ah! It's just Anna to you." Anna cut in. Kristoff smiled and continued, "Alright, _Anna._ I'm no expert with other humans, but I'm a genius when it comes to reindeer. And if Sven here has taught me anything..." He motioned towards his friend, who was nibbling on a small patch of grass growing through the cobblestone.

"Erm, I dunno, be straightforward. I'm not sure if this also applies to humans, and it most likely won't apply to your sister... but give it a shot. I dunno. Remember, the only other people I've spoken to in the last month were my co-workers."

Anna wondered who they might be, and why Kristoff was such a misanthropist - well, ok, not _really_ a misanthropist, but not an average guy, then.

"I do hope that works.." Anna said. "It's simple enough, but it's good advice!"

"Thanks. That one took a lot out of me, haha." He chuckled to himself. Anna couldn't help but giggle. "You need more self-esteem!" She said to him.

"Really? Mind giving me some of yours?" He commented. Anna laughed heartily and sat straight up. She would go to Elsa, and be straightforward. No more asking nicely... but no demanding either. 

Kristoff raised his hand to signal to the barman, and ordered a drink. "You want anything? I'll pay for you." He offered.

"Huh? Oh no, I don't drink." Anna responded.

"You know my daddy offered me my first drink when I was seven years old?" Kristoff said. Anna looked at him with wide eyes. "Seven years old! Did you take it?" She questioned.

"Heh, no, no. Settle down, feisty-pants. I'm not _that_ dumb." He said, and took a sip of his glogg. "Huh. Too warm."

Anna looked at him with a doubtful face, but turned away eventually. "So you gonna go talk to your sister?" He asked her.

Anna hesitated. "Um... there's something else as well."

"What is it?" He asked, still sipping on his beverage.

"No, no, nevermind."

"Come on, tell me!"

"I don't think I can say... I don't even know myself!" Anna replied.

"Do you have a vague idea?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, but... I don't think you'll like it very much."

"I don't like a lot of things. Salesmen, tax collectors, Ajmal - forget him, you don't know him... But I do like you. You seem pretty cool, for a princess, and I doubt you have many bad things to say anyway." Kristoff finished.

"Huh." Anna thought about it. "It's kind of a sensitive topic though... just something I realized today. I hope it's not what I think it is, because if it is...! Then...!"

Kristoff eyed her with a raised brow. "Come on, spit it out. What is it? You fall in love with your sister?" He chuckled at his own joke, but noticed the princess' silence. "Wait, you couldn't have... not in _one_ day, right?"

How could Kristoff have guessed so accurately! Of course, it was taken out of context, but it was 120% true! _Have I really fallen in love with Elsa!?_ Anna thought. She shook her head madly. "No! No, that can't be it. It must've been something I ate.."

"Something you ate? What are you talking about?"

"You know? My stomach?" Anna said. Kristoff only raised his brow higher.

"Am I supposed to know what about your stomach?" He asked.

"I don't know! I was going crazy when I was looking at Elsa during the corona-" Anna stopped herself and blushed. "You don't think... you don't think that I've fallen in love with the queen, do you? So quickly? With such little interaction?"

Kristoff laughed loudly and said, "I think you're saying you've fallen in love with the queen to avoid saying you've fallen in love with your _sister._ " How could Kristoff's words be so blatantly true? Why hadn't Anna just referred to Elsa using the term 'sister?'

"But I can't be in love with my sister! I can't!" Anna said.

Kristoff laughed again. "Look, again, I don't know much about other humans... but the people who raised me certainly know a lot about human emotions... specifically love. And yes, _that_ kind of love." He added, upon seeing Anna's frowning face.

"So I'm supposed to believe you grew up with what... love experts?" Anna inquired.

"I guess you could call them that." Kristoff shrugged. "Point is, no matter what you feel, how little or how big, just go with it. Embrace it. How do you think I have such an awesome relationship with Sven?"

And he pulled his reindeer close again.

"Huh. Thank you, Kristoff... I think? And especially for not thinking me weird. You know... my sister, of all people."

Kristoff chuckled and took another sip of his drink. "Hey. I don't mind it one bit. It's not my business anyway... but I'm glad you let me in on it. It's like a little secret!"

Anna blushed again. "I think I'm gonna really go talk to Elsa now."

Kristoff grinned. "Oh, you're gonna _really_ go talk to her?" He asked suggestively.

Anna looked at him with a confused face. "Yes... I am. Really, really."

"I don't think you know what I mean." He replied.

"Huh?" Okay, maybe the glogg is getting to him now.

"Let me tell you about the birds and the bees, Princess-" Kristoff started.

"Ugh!" Anna cried. "Why would you be thinking about that! I didn't know you meant... you know...?"

Okay, now it's _definitely_ the glogg. Despite herself, Anna couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, no matter how weird the topic was.

She and Kristoff had already uncovered that she was in love with her sister, which is bad enough on its own, but to do THAT to her... Anna bit her lip. It would certainly be an interesting experience. But no! They were still sisters! However, this would no doubt be the last time she'd see Elsa's face for a long time. There's no question that Elsa would just go back to hiding in her room tomorrow, right?

If she was, this might be something that Anna would consider. No matter how weird it sounded, touching Elsa was a somewhat alluring topic for Anna. Even the short moment in the ballroom when her shoulder was forced against Elsa's was maddening enough. If Anna were to... forget it! Elsa would never let someone touch her like that, even less, her sister! If Elsa wanted to shut herself in, she could shut herself in.

_Hmph. I should at least try... maybe not the touchy part, however. It's too weird to think about, let alone talk to Kristoff about it!_

"Hey. I'm just saying, whatever happens, happens." Kristoff's voice reminded Anna of where she was, and she looked at him. "Now, go talk to your sister. This glogg is a bit too strong... Sven, I should've just asked for Akvavit, right?"

And so, Anna left Kristoff smiling in the courtyard, and walked back into the castle with a goal. And maybe a little extra in mind if it came to that...just thinking about it made Anna's heart pound out of her chest.

* * *

When Anna entered the ballroom, she was slightly upset to see that the queen was not present. _Huh. That's strange, where could Elsa have gone?_ Anna hoped she made her whereabouts known to one of the servants.

And so she walked up to Kai and asked, "Hello, Kai. Have you seen my sister anywhere?"

The portly man bowed deeply. "I am sorry, Princess Anna, but the queen simply stated that she needed some air and left the ballroom accordingly."

Anna tried not to look too dismayed, and thanked the man. Kai bowed again, and Anna left the ballroom. _Where could she have gone?_ Anna thought. _Perhaps I should check the bell tower. If she really was just looking for air, that would be where she'd go._

And so the princess made her way through the halls, and up a spiral staircase to the bell tower. "Elsa?" She called out. However, the queen wasn't there. "Maybe I'll check the dining room. I'd be hungry too.." Anna ran down the spiral staircase and made her way to the common area. Upon reaching the dining room, she was again disappointed to see another Elsa-less room.

"Hmm.." Anna said to herself. "If I was Elsa, where would I be? Where do I spend most of my time?"

Anna smacked her head. "Of course! It's so obvious! Elsa would be in her room!" So Anna ran up another floor and into the hallway where Elsa's infamous door would be. Anna had spent a good chunk of her life in front of Elsa's room, and remembered every little detail about that thick piece of wood separating them. She could even draw the intricate patterns painted onto the door if you asked her!

Anna took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, here goes nothing," she said, and knocked a fun little tune. "Elsa? Are you in here?" No response, as expected. Anna bent down and looked under the door, but didn't see anyone. She pressed her ear against the door to check if she could hear anything, without results. Anna sighed again. "Maybe not..." She looked down and started walking back to the ballroom.

But upon rounding a corner, she laid her eyes upon a pretty little figure standing in front of a vanity holding her hands together. "Elsa?" Anna called out. The figure turned, revealing the queen's face. She gasped, but quickly recovered. "Anna! It's just you... I'm sorry, I just needed some air."

Anna smiled to herself and said, "That's perfectly fine! I know you don't like big crowds... for some reason." Elsa's lips straightened out, and said, "Yes. It was especially dull knowing you weren't there."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm surprised you would want me there, judging from the past few years." Anna couldn't believe her cheek! She did not mean it in that tone, but all it sounded like was a confrontation. Elsa visibly stiffened up.

"I... I guess I kind of deserved that one, huh?" She responded. Anna took a step towards her. "Y-yeah... I didn't mean it in that way though... but if you say so, right?"

Elsa kept her eyes on Anna, seemingly alert in case she tried anything funny. "So what did you do when I left the ballroom?" Anna asked her casually.

"Not too much anyway... but I already had someone try to court me." She said. Somewhere in Anna's heart, something flared up, but what was it? _Now is not the time for that!_ Anna scolded herself. "Really?" Anna said, keeping her cool. "Who was it?"

"Oh, I don't remember. Just some redhead with weird sideburns... says he came from somewhere south." Elsa said. She then looked down at her gown, and was clearly just saying the bare minimum to keep the conversation going.

"Oh," Anna replied nonchalantly. The small talk was fizzling out, and Anna needed to say something fast! But the only thing she could think of was to question Elsa. _Screw it!_ Anna thought. "Elsa... may I ask you something?" She said.

Elsa finally looked up at her again. _She better not ask any of 'those' types of questions..._ Elsa thought. However, all hope for that was thrown out of the window when Anna asked, "Why can't we keep the gates open?" Elsa cringed. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid! Her previous excuses would certainly not do her any good this time around... She would have to come up with something different to keep Anna at bay, at least for the day.

"I..." Elsa started. Her mind went completely blank; there was nothing she could come up with. "I can't."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa, I've heard that one a million times. You've got to give me something. What's so bad about keeping them open?"

"Anna, you don't understand-"

"Then _make me_ understand!" Anna hissed. _Hey!_ said a little voice in Anna's head, _Don't be so rough on her!_ But despite herself, she couldn't be anything but a little aggressive. "Anna..." Elsa said, lips quivering, and looked down at Anna's hands.

Anna gasped. In her tiny spout of anger, she had grabbed Elsa by her collar and was pulling it straight up. Even though she was just a bit shorter than her older sister, she still forced Elsa to tilt her head up a bit just so she could see.

Anna promptly let go of Elsa's gown and backed up an inch. "Sorry, sorry," she muttered. "But I stand by what I said. Tell me something. Anything! You don't even have to give me half of a reason." The fear in Elsa's eyes stayed, however, and she backed herself up against the vanity.

"But you don't understand! Mother and Father told me to–" Elsa quickly stopped herself. Anna looked at her with accusing eyes.

" _What!?_ Mother and Father knew about this!?" Anna yelled.

"A-Anna! K-keep your voice down!" Elsa stuttered.

"No! They knew and they never told me?"

"But they told me not to tell–"

"Elsa! As much as it pains me to say it, they are gone!" Anna growled. "You don't have to hide anything anymore."

"Anna..."

"Enough 'Anna-ing' me! Give me a good reason now!"

"FINE!" Elsa finally yelled, making Anna jump. "I'm afraid! If I keep the gates open... I'll have to go out more... if I have to be around other people... t-they might find out about me!"

Anna looked stunned, but relaxed her face. She moved closer to Elsa and pressed her against the vanity with her hands, making Elsa shiver. "Elsa, what are they gonna find out? You have nothing to hide, do you?"

Elsa looked to her side. "Anna, I gave you a half of a reason... now _please,_ just get off of me."

Anna moved even closer to Elsa, and said, "I think I need to know a little bit more before I lay off. You owe me... thirteen years can't just be redeemed in a couple sentences, you know? You have nothing to be afraid of! You're queen!"

Elsa closed her eyes. "B-but Anna... if word gets out that I'm a...a... I'm sorry. It's like I said, I can't tell you. I don't see why our parents' demises should change anything. Now please, let go of me."

But Anna didn't let go. "Nope. The only thing I've ever been told by you on the matter was 'no.' So today, that will change."

"Anna! You'll never know, and I'm sorry for that... can't you just leave it alone?"

Anna threw her head back and laughed. "Leave it alone? I've held it from my tongue for over a decade! And you can't answer me just this once? Why would you keep the gates closed? Why would you shut me out? And what secret is so bad you have to keep yourself in your room all day and all night!?"

"A-Anna, _please,_ I-"

"I'm not budging until you tell me why," Anna said. She tightened her grip on Elsa's wrists.

" _Hng!_ Anna! Let go of me..! You're being too rough!"

"I wouldn't let go even if you gave me a kiss right on my mouth." Both girls' eyes widened by the statement Anna just let out.

"I-I mean..." Anna stuttered, but it was Elsa's turn to laugh.

"Anna, that's not even a good incentive! I don't think I would put kissing my sister next to eating chocolate on my favorite things list..." Elsa's averted her eyes from Anna.

Anna looked down at Elsa, and remembered the current position they were in.

"Well..." Anna said in a snidely manner, "Why don't you find out for sure?"

Elsa turned back to face her sister, who was looking dead at her. "W-what? Enough of this!" Elsa said, and started shuffling under Anna's grip. However, the shape of the vanity she was being pressed against didn't let her move much, and she turned to face Anna, who was now looking a bit smug. "Anna, what are you planning? Don't look at me like that!"

Anna grinned. "Like what?" She said, playing dumb.

"Like... like you want something from me. I don't have anything for you. And you shouldn't even be holding me like this!"

"Then how should I be holding you?" Anna said. She grabbed Elsa by her side, making her yelp, and lifted her surprisingly light body onto the vanity.

"Anna! Put me down this instant!" She chattered.

"Mm... I don't think so." Anna replaced her hands upon Elsa's wrists, keeping her sat still on the desk. Anna stared into Elsa's eyes in an almost seductive way.

"Don't-don't look at me like that..!" Elsa whimpered. "You have gone far enough, now unhand me!"

But Anna licked her lips and leaned in ever so slightly. "Make me."

Anna pushed her lips against Elsa's, making her whole body shake uncontrollably.

"Mmph! -nna..!" Elsa said in a muffled voice. Her face was burning, and rightfully so, because her sister was indeed kissing her smack dab on the lips! She barely even wanted to touch anyone, let alone kiss someone... particularly her sister!

Finally, Anna relented and pulled back from Elsa's trembling face. "How was that?" She uttered to Elsa.

"A-Anna! You... You mustn't!" Elsa said, with a tear in her eye. But Anna only smiled and pulled on the hem of Elsa's cape.

This time, the kiss was much wetter than the previous one, because Anna was daring enough to open her mouth a bit, making Elsa's own lips follow. She reached her tongue out and teased Elsa's lips a little, before going all in. Elsa made a cute little noise to protest, but held on tightly to Anna's arms regardless.

Anna swirled her tongue around Elsa's mouth, exploring an almost dangerous territory. Her sister tasted like flowers, with a hint of... something else. She couldn't quite pinpoint it. What an interesting observation!

Eventually, Anna had enough and released Elsa's lips. When she reclined her head, Elsa let out a low gasp for air. A thin string of clear saliva connected the two girls' lips, as Anna pulled her head back once more.

"Anna... what were you _thinking!?_ " Elsa growled. "You can't just do that! W-what if someone came around and saw us?"

Anna looked to her left and right before turning back to Elsa. "Nobody's gonna come over here, Elsa! Everyone's at the party enjoying themselves. Why can't you just do the same?"

Elsa couldn't believe the nerve of her sister. "Enjoy myself? You were just kissing me! With your tongue! Sisters don't do that kind of thing!"

Anna countered that last comment with, "Well, Your Majesty, as luck would have it, sisters don't shut each other out for thirteen years either. Do they?"

"Is _that_ what this is about?"

"Maybe. Thirteen years makes a girl a little... crazy." Anna smirked at Elsa at that last part. Of course, she didn't really mean it, but anything to scare Elsa, right?

Elsa gasped. "Anna! What has gotten into you? What did _you_ do when you left the ballroom?"

"Nothing, really. I just had a talk with a friend I made today."

"You're doing this all because someone told you to? What if they use this as blackmail! If they knew you were gonna–"

"Blblblblbb!" Anna interrupted. "He won't! I've only known him a few hours, but it feels like I've known him all my life. Trust me, he didn't influence me to do anything. All we did was... uncover some things that were previously unknown."

Elsa blinked at Anna. "P-previously unknown?" She stuttered.

"Forget him! Let me get back on topic." Anna said.

"What topic? There is no topic!" Elsa hissed. "You can let go of me now."

Anna removed her hands from Elsa's, but instead of stepping back, she placed her hands back onto Elsa's sides. "Wha-!? Anna! _D-don't_ touch me there."

"Mm... you owe me, Elsa."

"Owe you? For what?" Elsa trembled under Anna's hands, which were now rubbing Elsa's waist gently.

"Don't you remember all the hours I spent outside your locked door?" Anna responded.

"I don't owe you anything. I... I did what I had to do. Do you think I enjoyed shutting you out?"

"From the looks of it, yes! Most days you wouldn't even say anything to me."

"But...but–"

"But nothing!" Anna said. "You can either go back to your original route and tell me why you did it, or we're going to have a bit of fun."

"Bit of... _what?_ " Elsa exclaimed, her voice higher than usual.

"You heard me... we've already kissed," Anna said. "What makes you think I won't go a bit further?" Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What are you trying to imply?" She asked accusingly.

Anna moved one of her hands from Elsa's side to the start of her skirt, right between her legs. Anna could see the cogs turning in Elsa's head before she promptly froze. "You..! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm very serious." Anna replied. She squeezed her hand on Elsa's dress, making her gasp. " _Hng!_ Anna! D-don't!" But Anna continued anyway, and moved her hands to pull up Elsa's gown. 

Elsa countered by holding her dress down. "Anna! You-you can't! We're _sisters!_ W-what if we get caught?" Elsa cried, shaking from head to toe.

"Elsa, we've already covered that nobody will be around...and as for the sister thing, consider it... er, sisterly bonding." Anna said that last part with a sly grin. She continued pulling Elsa's dress up.

"N-no, Anna, you _can't!_ " Elsa protested, but she quickly moved her arms away from her dress to cover her face in embarrassment. "P-Please don't look..."

Anna looked anyway. "Oh! Oh, my..." Elsa's panties were completely soaked. Her pink lips were barely visible through her white undergarments, so Anna tried not to stare too much. "Umm... Elsa? You want to explain this?" Anna asked teasingly.

"It's not what it looks like! I couldn't control myself..." Elsa said, using her hands to cover her shame.

"Was it the kiss that made you this wet?" Anna teased. "Imagine if I gave you two more kisses. Would it have been enough to make you–"

"D-don't say it! It's too embarrassing.." Elsa interrupted. Anna merely smiled and got close to Elsa. "Ah. Less talk, more work, huh?" Anna smirked, and pressed her index finger against Elsa's most private of places. "A-ah! Anna! Don't you dare- Ah!" Elsa moaned. Anna circled her fingers around Elsa's center, making eye contact all the while. "Unng..! Anna! S-stop!" Elsa grunted.

"Is that what you really want?" Anna teased.

"Y-y-yes!"

"Woops, sorry, Elsa. You're stuttering too much, I don't understand you." She smirked.

Elsa moaned in response and moved her arms behind her back to support herself on the vanity.

"Why don't I progress this a little bit further?" Anna said. She looked down at Elsa's slit, still visible through her soaked panties, and pulled them down, just to her knees. Elsa had a thin dusting of platinum-blonde hair down there that Anna greatly appreciated. "Mmph! Anna! Please d-don't!" Elsa moaned.

Anna, however, ignored her and pressed her hand against Elsa's now bare lips. "A-ah!"

Anna used her other hand to cover Elsa's mouth. "Don't be so loud! I thought you didn't want people catching us!" Anna whispered. Elsa only rolled her eyes back in response. "-nna...mm..!" Elsa moaned through Anna's hand.

Anna decided to move to the next stage and slowly pushed her index finger into Elsa. _Oh my goodness!_ Anna thought. _She's tighter than I expected! Never thought I would say that..._

"Mmmmhh!" Elsa responded to Anna's advancement. She looked down at Anna's finger inside her, which did nothing to help. If anything, it only made her stomach flutter even more.

Anna squelched her finger around inside Elsa, producing some extremely lewd noises, which only increased her own arousal.

"How are you faring down there, big sister?" Anna teased.

Elsa looked up at her sister. Her normally pale skin was now completely red, flushed with pleasure and shame. "Don't look so cute, Elsa." Anna continued, "You're gonna make me start moaning too."

"Nnhh... hng..!! Mmph!" Elsa tried to speak through Anna's hand. "What was that?" Anna removed her hand. "I..! I think I'm gonna..!! Mm!"

"Ah." Anna smiled, and replaced her hand. Elsa's eyes rolled up into her sockets, as she was almost at the end of the rope. "Come for me, Elsa." Anna said, and Elsa wailed into her hand. Her legs locked up, and her whole body trembled violently, making the vanity rock under her weight. "Nnhh..! Anna!" She groaned. When Elsa's orgasm finally subsided, Anna removed her hand from her mouth. Elsa was panting and sweating at this point, but the room felt strangely chilly. "O-Ohhh... I've died and I've gone to heaven..." She groaned. 

Anna gave her one last stroke, making her shudder. She then retracted her finger, which was now coated in a slimy substance. "Anna... don't look at it..." Elsa muttered.

"Oh, of course not." Anna replied, and stuck her finger, which had just been inside Elsa, into her mouth. "A-Anna!" Elsa gasped. "That's dirty!"

Anna swirled her finger around her mouth and pulled it out with a wet pop. "Elsa, now knowing what we've done with each other, me tasting you is probably the least dirty part of it all."

Elsa blushed at this comment. "You're delicious, Elsa." That didn't help...

"You've done the deed..." Elsa said, covering her face. "Now can you let me go?"

Anna raised an eyebrow at that. "Did you think we were done?"

"W-what?" Elsa stuttered.

"Yes! After having a taste of you... I think I want some more." Anna smirked.

"W-wait. You can't mean..."

"I do mean."

Elsa gulped. "Not after that! Are you serious?"

Anna ignored the question. "How did it feel?"

"Huh?"

"How did my finger feel? You know... inside of you?" Anna clarified.

"Oh. Um.." Elsa blushed harder than before. Why did Anna have to ask such awkward questions!

"It was... something new." Of course, it felt _amazing,_ but she would never let Anna know that.

Anna smiled. "And yes, I am serious." She said.

"Serious about what?" Elsa asked.

"I want more."

"No!" Elsa said. "Not after you had your hand in there..!"

"Well Elsa, that's just the darndest thing. What are you gonna do about it?" She taunted. Anna then grabbed Elsa by her thighs and knelt down to equal levels with Elsa's dripping center.

"Anna! Enough is enough! Can't you just let it be?" Elsa said in a strained whisper. Anna rolled her eyes and kissed Elsa's thigh. "Ah!"

Anna then kissed and nibbled onto various parts of Elsa's leg, each time getting closer and closer to her sweet spot. "Anna! D-don't tease me like that!" Elsa moaned.

Anna looked into her sister's eyes seductively, and continued to tease her anyway, this time on her other leg. "Mm..! Anna! If you're gonna do it... just get to the point!" Elsa whimpered.

Anna laughed, and said, "Ooh, Elsa. I didn't know you wanted it so badly. I think I'm gonna have to make you beg-"

"Do me!" Elsa hissed. "Lick me clean! Use your mouth on me since you wanted to so badly, you dirty... little..! Anna, _please!_ "

Anna stood surprised at Elsa's sudden boldness, but complied nonetheless. She clamped her mouth onto Elsa's wet folds, enjoying the sweet fluids that leaked out of her sister. "Oh!" Elsa covered her mouth this time with her gloved hands. Which was convenient, since both of Anna's arms were busy holding her sister's legs up. "Ann... I-it feels too good, I c-can't take it!" Elsa moaned.

She merely grinned up at her sister, who was making the whole vanity rock. _My goodness, she's amazing!_ Anna thought.

"HMM! Anna!" Elsa's hips pushed harder into Anna's face, restricting her air intake. She choked on Elsa's fluids for a second, and pulled back to cough off to the side. "Anna!" Elsa said through her moans. "A-Are you alright?" Anna nodded her head and went right back to her job. "Nhh!" 

After about another minute of squirming, Elsa finally uncovered her mouth to speak. "HHNN! No, g-gods, Ann- ah..! I-I'm gonna c-come again..!"

"Calm down, sister. Just enjoy it while it lasts." Anna whispered, and finished up her work.

Suddenly, Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and screamed. "NNHH! ANNA!" Her hips bucked into Anna's face, making her step back a little, but never disconnecting from Elsa's slit. As the climax of her orgasm died down, Elsa ended her phase of pleasure with a couple of low pants, and a contented sigh. "Oh... t-thank Gods, I didn't let it show!"

Anna giggled. "Let what show? I mean, you were pretty loud."

"S-shut up! That's not what I meant!" Elsa squealed.

Anna closed one of her eyes to try and contain her sister's fluids, which was flowing freer than a waterfall. She stepped up from Elsa's hips and smiled. Elsa gasped and turned over. "Anna! I'm sorry... I can't look at you like that."

"Huh?"

"You have something on your face..." Elsa said, blushing furiously. Anna looked up into the mirror on the vanity and gasped. Her face was completely covered in Elsa! She quickly wiped her chin and nose on her gown and returned her gaze to Elsa.

"Anna..." Elsa said in a strained whisper. "You... You are so mean! I-I..."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," Anna replied.

"So what if I did? You still shouldn't have!" Elsa stated. "How am I supposed to look at my subjects now? I can't even look _you_ in the eye!"

"Aha! So you admit you _did_ enjoy it?"

Elsa blushed. "That's not the point..."

Anna took a step back, finally allowing Elsa to slide off of the vanity.

"You are just so fun to tease," The redhead mocked.

Elsa turned away to fix a strand of hair that became loose.

"Erm. Now what?" 

"Well for starters... we can attend the coronation party?" Anna asked, hopefully.

Elsa looked around the hallway apprehensively, and turned back to Anna. "You still want to go there? With all the crowds..? I doubt I could look anyone in the eye without feeling like they knew what we did..."

Anna giggled. "Elsa, don't be so paranoid. Nobody saw a thing. Let's go enjoy the fondue, yeah?" 

"I... fine. I guess there's no trying to convince you now that you've taken things so far." Elsa blushed.

Anna only smiled in return. "I wonder if chocolate will even compare, now that I've had a taste of your-"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted, with cheeks redder than before.

Anna locked arms with Elsa, who was still shy about touching her sister. "This is precisely what I wanted," Anna whispered softly. "To hold you... I just never thought I'd get to pleasure my sister..."

Elsa said nothing, and kept her face hot instead. "If you wanted to go to the party so badly, let's just go. Don't talk about it anymore..."

"Right, right." Anna teased. "Less talk, more work, huh?"

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fan-fiction! Again, criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> This work is loosely based off of this drawing by Kokuchuutei:
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/MsdiFOm


End file.
